CB Build 1.6
Battlestar Galactica Online – Closed Beta 1.6 Release Notes 2nd February 2011 One of the main focuses for the Closed Beta 1.6 build has been bug fixing. Due to the number of issues addressed and the technical nature of many of them, only the more significant have been mentioned in the notes below. 'GAMEPLAY' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.6: 'Missions' *The introductory 'tutorial' at the start of the game has been completely revised and updated for both factions *The first three Missions for each faction are now available from Admiral Adama (for Colonial characters) and Number One (for Cylon characters) **These three missions are available immediately after character creation, and are intended to serve as an introduction to some of the basic concepts of the game and its setting 'Assignments' *New characters will now receive four special Assignments intended to introduce them to the important characters on their flagship 'Wings' *Several bugs and other issues with Wings have been resolved, and the system should function much more reliably now 'Hold' *The size of the Hold (inventory) has been increased to 50 'slots' 'INTERFACE' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.6: 'Cameras' *Nose Cam is now always aligned to the horizontal axis of the ship *Resolved some issues with Chase Cam when looping with Camera Alignment set to 'Ship' *Changed 'Camera Alignment' in the Options window to 'Chase Cam Alignment', as it now only affects that camera mode 'Targeting' *When no target is selected, an attack on your ship will automatically target the source of the attack 'Controls' *Added new keyboard shortcuts: **Arm/disarm all cannons (default G) **Fire all missiles (default F) **Some default hotkeys have been adjusted to accommodate these new options – please see the Key Bindings section of the Options window for details 'Assignments' *The Assignment window is now available while docked 'Pilot Log' *On the Skills tab of the Pilot Log window, the skill currently being trained now displays a bar indicating the time remaining before a new skill can be learned 'Fleet Stores/Equipment Archive (Shop)' *Added 'Upgrade' buttons below the slots of installed Systems on the ship schematic and to upgradable systems in the Hold or Locker (you can still right-click the system to open the Upgrade & Details window if you prefer) *Added option to travel directly from a faction's flagship to their reclaimed base, where ships can be purchased and upgraded **This option can be accessed by speaking to Acting Chief Edison or Number Eight on the Hangar Deck and asking about purchasing a new ship **Note that this travel is one way, and will move both your character and ship to your faction's reclaimed base, as if you had jumped there manually 'Leaderboards' *Resolved an issue that was preventing the Leaderboards from updating correctly **Please note that the Leaderboards are updated at regular intervals (at present this interval is 3 hours, but may be increased in the future) 'Ground Crew (Repair)' *Resolved several issues with Durability repair, both for systems currently installed on a ship and those in the Hold (inventory) or Locker (bank) 'COMBAT, SHIPS & SYSTEMS' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.6: 'Combat' *Resolved several exploits involving reloading/refreshing the browser window 'Outposts & Mining Ships' *In response to the escalating conflict over the resources of the Veil Sector, both factions have reinforced the hulls of their Outposts and Mining Ships 'Player Ships' *The base Hull Recovery rates of all player ships have been slightly reduced 'Weapon Systems' *The Reload and Power Costs of all Missile Launchers have been revised *Upgrading Missile Launchers will now reduce their Reload and Power Cost rather than increasing the damage of their missiles *All Missile Launchers now have a Minimum Range of 200 *The damage values for all Missile Launchers have been adjusted slightly *The endurance of 'standard' missiles has been reduced, and the endurance of 'long range' missiles has been slightly increased *The 'hitbox' of all missiles has been reduced in size *Fixed an issue that was causing missiles to fly past their target and then explode behind it *The Power Costs of all Cannon systems have been slightly reduced 'Hull Systems' *The Reload and Power Costs of all Decoy Launchers have been revised *Upgrading Decoy Launchers will now reduce their Reload and Power Cost rather than increasing their Decoy Chance *The Decoy Chance of Decoy Launchers has been significantly increased *The Hull Recovery bonuses of System Redundancy systems have been revised 'Computer Systems' *Aurora/Harpy Electronic Support and Cassiopeia/Gorgon Electronic Warfare systems will now affect a target's Boost Speed in addition to their Flank Speed and Turning Rate 'ECONOMY' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.6: 'Loot & Rewards' *Fixed issue that was causing many NPC ships and debris containers to drop one more loot item than intended *Fixed issue that sometimes prevented Squadron (group) members from receiving the appropriate loot and XP rewards *Fixed several issues with the 'anti kill stealing' system, which should now correctly function as follows: **The first player to attack an enemy or asteroid 'tags' the target for several seconds **Continuing to attack a target will renew the tag **If a target is not attacked for several seconds, the current tag will expire, and the next player to attack it will tag it for themselves **When an enemy is defeated or an asteroid breaks up, the player with the tag will receive the loot and XP (if the player is in a Squadron, the loot and XP will be divided among the members of the Squadron as normal) **NPCs do not apply tags – however, if the majority of the damage done to a defeated target has come from NPCs, no loot or XP will be awarded **Tags do not apply between factions – if a Colonial and Cylon player both attack the same target, the player doing the 'killing blow' will receive the loot and XP *The daily Supply Allocation Assignment now includes a Comm Access (previously known as a Radio), allowing a post to the server-wide Fleet channel for the character's faction 'Industrial Mining' *The base extraction rate of Mining Ships has been increased to 400/minute (note that the extraction rate of Mining Ships can be increased by the presence of a friendly Outpost in the same Star System and by a faction's total Sector Control points) 'SOUND & MUSIC' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.6: *The cycling and selection of music has been improved and expanded Category:Beta Category:Updates